In IEEE 802.11aj specifications, Control physical layer (PHY) is only transmitted in 540 MHz channel. In a conventional Control PHY design and a conventional transmitting method, there is a fixed spreading factor. For example, using a fixed spreading factor, 16, always provides signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) enhancement of 12 dB. Thus, the conventional transmitting method with a fixed spreading factor causes unnecessary high power consumption when a transmitting condition is not bad. In addition, to support up to 10 m Non-line-of-sight (NLOS) transmission, station discovery and beamforming training need Control PHY to work in low SNR environments. Thus, an innovative Control PHY design and transmitting method are required.